1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices having rear covers, and, more particularly, to display devices with rear covers formed from two pans that are individually manufactured and then joined to each other to form a single rear cover, and also to the structures of couplings for rear covers of bodies and top covers for forming a rear cover that can not be made by molding or injection molding.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a monitor is manufactured with a front cover, a cathode ray tube coupled to the front cover, one or more printed circuit boards installed under the cathode ray tube, and a rear cover joined to the front cover. The rear cover is designed principally to provide protection for the internal components by sealing the rear part of the display device, and is typically designed to be narrower toward its rear end. In case of using the conventional rear cover for a display device, the rear cover itself becomes similar to the front cover in size, thus deteriorating the design of a display device. Contemporary restrictions on the design of the display apparatus principally attributable to manufacturing considerations and continuing need to make the rear cover as a single piece while increasing production yield and lowering manufacturing costs. I have noticed that the outward appearance of the display device is important, and if the size of the front cover is substantially the same as the rear cover, the outer appearance of the display device is unattractive, thus detracting from the aesthetic attractiveness of the resulting product. I have also found that demands caused by increases in the size of the video circuit board and shield case, as well as the addition of extra components and various functions for the display device, have created a need for a new design for a display device that is not restricted by manufacturing conditions.